Not Into Lables
by SageK
Summary: Written for A Very Blam Christmas Day 3: OT3. Sam/Blaine/Brittany


Spending an evening drinking with Sam and Brittany was a surreal experience. Blaine wasn't exactly sure how Brittany had wound up hanging out with them on a random Saturday, but she had and her conversational gambits were always interesting.

"I miss blow jobs," she announced suddenly and out of nowhere, causing Blaine to snort whiskey through his nose…which hurt. "I'm really good at them, but Santana and I can't because we are both girls."

Sam patted her arm consolingly, oddly at ease with his ex, chatting about her current sex life. He made an agreeable noise and Brittany just looked sad, so Blaine blurted, "Me too…giving and getting."

Sensing an ally, Britney wrapped her arms around Blaine and pulled him close, his face landing against her breasts. He wasn't going to complain, as breasts were nice, warm, comfy and sweet smelling. "At least I get to do other stuff with Santana…We should find you a new boyfriend so you can…."

"I think we should change the topic," Blaine chuckled. "Don't wanna make Sam uncomfortable."

Sitting crosslegged beside them, Sam laughed. "I'm fine…And, for the record, I give awesome head."

That statement caused Blaine's thought processes to screech to a rapid halt, especially when Sam wrapped his lips around the neck of his beer bottle to take a sip.

"Sam Evans!" Brittany crowed, reaching the long arm to poke him in the side. "You're teasing!"

"Nope," Sam said with a little shrug.

"I don't believe you," Blaine said, grinning and wagging a finger. "You, my friend, are a straight boy. That means that you do not give blow jobs."

"I'm open-minded," Sam said with a sniff. "Not a fan of labels. Hot is hot, you know? The parts are…secondary."

"Yes," Brittany agreed, patting Blaine's hair and nodding as though she knew the secrets of the universe.

"Oh God, this is like some kind of bad joke," Blaine giggled, hiding part of his face against Britney's chest. "Two pansexuals and a gay guy in a bed…."

Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

"I don't know that joke," Sam mused, smiling easily and collapsing back on the bed to look up at Blaine.

"I demand proof!" Brittany said suddenly, manhandling Blaine around until he was sitting between her legs, reclining back against her. "Put your mouth where your words are!"

It took a moment for Blaine to realize she was suggesting (demanding) that Sam should blow him. His dick, which had already been a little interested in the conversation, really perked up that idea even as he protested, "Brittany, you can't really expect Sam to just…."

"I don't mind if you don't," Sam said, pink tongue darting out to wet his lush lower lip.

Blaine gulped, eyes falling to the now damp skin and he asked, "You…you want to…."

Sam's hand landed on his thigh. "Yeah, I do."

Feeling heat flood his face, Blaine said, "But Brittany…."

"Just gonna watch," she murmured against his ear.

"Okay," Blaine breathed in his eyes widened when Sam eased himself over to lay between Blaine's thighs. "Oh, okay."

Sam's hands were big and warm, stroking up his denim clad thighs, kneading into the muscle. By the time he reached Blaine's zipper, his cock was straining up against the constricting material and it was a relief to be freed.

"I've thought about this," Sam murmured, running his fingers over Blaine's cotton covered length, stroking gently before giving a squeeze. "Always wondered what you'd look like if I just got down on my knees during Halo or something."

A little groan escaped Blaine's mouth and Sam glanced up at him, green eyes bright through his eyelashes as he leaned in to mouth at Blaine's dick. The friction of damp cotton against sensitive skin was almost too good and he gasped, "Sam!"

Brittany was still hugging him from behind, her hands stroking his belly soothingly. "You're both so pretty," she murmured and, had Blaine been less drunk and less aroused, he probably would've felt awkward, but in the moment he couldn't care less.

Especially not when Sam wrestled his boxer briefs and pants down to his knees and wrapped his hand around Blaine's shaft, giving a brief, dry pump before licking his palm to smooth the action.

Eyes still locked on Blaine's, Sam licked a broad stripe up the underside of his cock, from root to tip before swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. Moaning, Blaine buried his fingers and Sam's hair as he opened his mouth and took about an inch in, tongue flicking at a vein as his hand cupped Blaine's balls.

He felt Sam take a breath around him before he began sucking hard, swirling his tongue around the tip again. Blaine let out an aborted yelp when Sam swallowed, bobbing his head and taking him deep, short-circuiting Blaine's brain. Acting on impulse, he tugged on Sam's soft hair, hips thrusting into his friend's mouth.

Sam made a little whining noise, throat working around Blaine's girth. He glanced down and nearly came right there, the site of Sam's pink lips stretched wide around him almost his undoing. That would've been a little embarrassing, so after a few deep breaths, Blaine thrust shallowly, not wanting to choke Sam but desperately needing to do something.

As he appeared to be grinding his cock into the mattress, Blaine got the impression that Sam wasn't put off by his actions.

Brittany nuzzled into his neck, sighing. "Sam's got a great mouth, doesn't he? And he can hold his breath really long time from swimming."

His eyes nearly crossed at that. Not that he was attracted to Brittany, or girls at all, but for some reason, the idea of Sam burying his face between the long, strong legs currently bracketing Blaine's own hips….

He came with a shout, back arching and he could feel Brittany holding him, could feel Sam choke a little and swallow convulsively, swallowing his cum and oh God, he hadn't expected that….

When he came back to himself, shuddering and panting, Sam still had his mouth on him, licking and sucking him clean. It was too much and Blaine whimpered, tugging at Sam's hair until he released him with an obscenely wet pop.

His lips were red, wet and swollen, a little cum dribbling down his chin, but Sam grinned at him and let his head drop onto Blaine's thigh. "How ya feeling?" he asked, voice rough in a way that sent a pleasant tingle down Blaine's spine.

"I think you just sucked my brain out through my dick," he murmured, forcing his fingers to unclench and gently card for Sam's hair. "What about you?"

Sam hummed a bit, leaning into Blaine's touch. "I'm good…I really liked doing that. It was awesome."

"So awesome," Brittany agreed and Blaine realize she was rocking her hips, more or less dry humping him through her clothes.

He still couldn't muster the energy to feel embarrassed. Stretching as best as he could with Sam still draped over his legs, Blaine mused, "Is this going to get weird?"

"Do you think it's weird that I want to do it again sometime?" Sam replied, glancing up at him eyes open and hopeful.

"I'd like that," Blaine murmured, feeling a warm contentment his chest.

"I'm gonna pass," Brittany said, pressing a chaste kiss Blaine's cheek. "Once was fun, but I don't want Santana to get upset. You two should totally do this again though. It was so sexy."

Eventually, they realized they had to move and get ready to sleep. Sam kicked off his soiled boxers and jeans, tugging on clean shorts while Blaine simply pulled up his boxer briefs and wiggled out of the rest of his clothes. Brittany appropriated Sam's T-shirt to wear over her panties and three of them passed out, piled together on the bed.

Never before was Blaine so grateful for his absentee parents.


End file.
